


True Love

by komkommertijd



Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language of Flowers, M/M, Slice of Life, Tattoos, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: What is important?What was important?What were, seen from today, important events in my life?Asked to describe ten of the most important events in my life, which ones do I choose?This is Daniel's story.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers and welcome back to another one of my shenanigans.
> 
> This series is based on Mats Staub's longterm project [Ten Important Events In My Life](http://www.ten-important-events-in-my-life.net/en/persons.html), written from a driver's perspective. None of the different chapters are related to allow different shippings and outcomes of each story. The story titles are song names.
> 
> The rules are simple, I am using the "visible" ones only:  
> 1\. Write down your first name and the year you were born.  
> 2\. Write down all the places where you have lived, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently living in.  
> 3\. Write down all the jobs you have been paid for, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently doing.  
> 4\. Decide on ten really important events in your life.  
> 5\. Describe each event as briefly as you can. You don’t need to provide comments or explanations. Use the present tense and the first person singular (I…) only.  
> 6\. Place the events in chronological order. Date them by month and year.
> 
> And now, enjoy :)
> 
> (Kudos to my wonderful beta Grammarly for pointing out my mistakes. Maybe I should get friends.)

Daniel *1989

Perth  
Los Angeles  
Amsterdam  
_Palermo_

Waiter  
Tattoo Artist  
_Graphic Designer_

DECEMBER 2007:  
After my high school graduation, I use the money I've been saving up to buy a one-way ticket to Los Angeles. When the plane takes off I feel free for the first time and deep down I know that I will never return.

FEBRUARY 2010:  
After three years of working as a waiter in various restaurants, I finally hand in my art portfolio, full of drawings and sketches I made over the years. Lewis smiles when he tells me that I can start my apprenticeship. Although I never went to any form of higher art school, he is impressed by my work. I am proud of myself.

JULY 2017:  
I pack my bags and leave the States for a job in Europe. Lewis is sad to let me go and I feel guilty when we hug one last time.

MARCH 2020:  
A customer asks me to cover up the scars on his arm with a flower of my choice. I choose a dandelion, which stands for overcoming hardship. He smiles at me when I'm done. I don't know that he will be the reason for me to stay yet.

NOVEMBER 2021:  
My mother calls me for the first time since I left Australia. My father died after having a heart attack. I choose not to attend his funeral.

AUGUST 2023:  
After a day full of unfortunate events I ask Max to marry me. Although we never talked about it before and I didn't even buy an engagement ring beforehand, he says yes. I buy the ring a few days later.

JUNE 2024:  
Lewis attends our wedding. It feels better than inviting my mother. He tells me that he's proud of me and I almost cry.

DECEMBER 2024:  
I get to hold Leo for the first time. My hands are trembling and I am scared of hurting him. It's impossible not to fall in love with this tiny wisp. I promise myself to be the best dad for him I can be.

JANUARY 2029:  
Max has a terrible car accident. I sit next to his mother in the hospital and she tells me that she recognizes true love in the way I kiss him even with his broken jaw and a bloody nose.

July 2030:  
It's a warm summer night in Palermo. I sit next to my husband on the doorstep of our house. The beer in my hand is still cold when Max leans his head against my shoulder. We watch the stars and listen to the quiet waves in the distance. I realize that this is all I ever wanted. I truly love my life. And the boy in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it time to be soft? Maybe not.  
> It feels wrong to picture Daniel's relationship with his parents like this, but I still tried. It was hard.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I will see you soon!  
> Please let me know what you think of this project though, so I know whether I should continue this.


End file.
